prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Heartcatch☆Paradise!
is the ending song of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. It is replaced by Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ during the episode 25. Synopsis First the classroom is showed, decorated with party balloons and decorations. Hanasaki Tsubomi and Kurumi Erika then dances forth from each of their sides in their school uniform and dance. They then move off to the hallway, which also is decorated, and later changes to a pink background, where Tsubomi dances in her normal clothes close to heart-shaped pictures of clothes. It later switches into a blue background where Erika does the same with circle-shaped pictures. At last, the background becomes yellow, where both the girls dance together while the background changes to red. Before the end of the first part, the girls continue to dance separately while background colors and pictures of clothes switch. In the end, Tsubomi shapes a heart before her with a hand before she kisses it and transforms into Cure Blossom. Cure Blossom and Cure Marine are then dancing on a large, pink flower before a grand audience. Just as they pose at the end of the ending, a crystal-like heart appears between them. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= Change! Change! Hātokyatchi! Chance! Chance! Hātokyatchi! Dance! Dance! Hātokyatchi! Hātokyatchi☆Purikyua! (Hai) Hirake goma! de hana hiraku Mune no wādorōbu ni wa On'nanoko no daisuki ga Hora ne, gyutto tsumatteru Imechen datte daiseikō! (Yes!) Shushu ni furiru chunikku de Otome chikku ni hajimaru shōtaimu! Kyō no kōde ī kanji? Hai! Shaffuru! Karafuru! Byūtifuru! Misu matchi mo kyara no uchi v(^^)v Puriti wa hanazakari~! Hāto ni pikapika migaite ireba Kurayami mo terashite kureru hikari ni naru Utsumukanaide egao ga ī ne! Taiyō e mukai saiteru kokoro no hana Dance! Dance! Hātokyatchi! Hātokyatchi☆Purikyua! |-|Kanji= Change! Change! ハートキャッチ! Chance! Chance! ハートキャッチ! Dance! Dance! ハートキャッチ! ハートキャッチ☆プリキュア!(ハイ) ひらけゴマ!で花ひらく 胸のワードローブには 女の子の大好きが ほらね、ぎゅっと詰まってる イメチェンだって 大成功!(Yes!) シュシュに フリル チュニックで 乙女チックに はじまる ショータイム! 今日のコーデ いい感じ? ハイ!シャッフル! カラフル! ビューティフル! ミスマッチも キャラのうち v(^^)v プリティは 花盛り〜! ハートにピカピカ みがいていれば 暗闇も 照らしてくれる光になる うつむかないで 笑顔がイイね! 太陽へ向かい咲いてる こころの花 Dance! Dance! ハートキャッチ! ハートキャッチ☆プリキュア! |-| English= Change! Change! Heartcatch! Chance! Chance! Heartcatch! Dance! Dance! Heartcatch! Heartcatch☆Pretty Cure! A flower opens with an "open sesame!" In the wardrobe of the heart The things that a girl loves Hey, are being tightly packed An image change is a big success! (Yes!) With a fluffy frill tunic You start to be girly showtime! Does today's coordination feel good? Yes! Shuffle! Colorful! Beautiful! Even a mismatch fits your character Prettiness in full bloom~! If you're polishing your heart to sparkle It'll become a light illuminating even the darkness Don't hang your head, a smile is nice! Your heart's flower blooming aimed toward the sun Dance! Dance! Heartcatch! Heartcatch☆Pretty Cure! Full Version |-|Romaji= Change! Change! Hātokyatchi! Chance! Chance! Hātokyatchi! Dance! Dance! Hātokyatchi! Hātokyatchi☆Purikyua! (Hai) Hirake goma! de hana hiraku Mune no wādorōbu ni wa On'nanoko no daisuki ga Hora ne, gyutto tsumatteru Imechen datte daiseikō! (Yes!) Shushu ni furiru chunikku de Otome chikku ni hajimaru shōtaimu! Kyō no kōde ī kanji? Hai! Shaffuru! Karafuru! Byūtifuru! Misu matchi mo kyara no uchi v(^^)v Puriti wa hanazakari~! Hāto ni pikapika migaite ireba Kurayami mo terashite kureru hikari ni naru Utsumukanaide egao ga ī ne! Taiyō e mukai saiteru kokoro no hana Change! Change! Hātokyatchi! Chance! Chance! Hātokyatchi! Change! Change! Chance! Chance! Kono yubi tomare! de tsudou Kibō no paradaisu ni wa On'nanoko no hanayaka ga Nandakanda, afureteru Akogare mirai daishūgō! (Yes!) Moderu patishie hanayasan Doramachikku ni fukuramu fesutibaru! Takane no hana datte Hai! Shitteru! Iketeru! Kanari kiteru! Pojitibu ga maibūmu v(^^)v Raburī wo minorasete~! Genki morimori yume ga sodateba Kanōsei chikyū no ue wo tsukinuketeku Kyapa wo koete mo rakushō da yo ne! Eien ni kareru koto nai kokoro no hana Tsubomi ga hitotsu me wo samashita yo... Hāto pikapika migaite ireba Kurayami mo terashite kureru hikari ni naru Utsumukanaide egao ga ī ne! Taiyō e mukai saiteru kokoro no hana Kagayaki nagara kagayaki nagara Change! Change! Hātokyatchi! Chance! Chance! Hātokyatchi! Dance! Dance! Hātokyatchi! Hātokyatchi☆Purikyua! |-|Kanji= Change! Change! ハートキャッチ! Chance! Chance! ハートキャッチ! Dance! Dance! ハートキャッチ! ハートキャッチ☆プリキュア!(ハイ) ひらけゴマ!で花ひらく 胸のワードローブには 女の子の大好きが ほらね、ぎゅっと詰まってる イメチェンだって 大成功!(Yes!) シュシュに フリル チュニックで 乙女チックに はじまる ショータイム! 今日のコーデ いい感じ? ハイ!シャッフル! カラフル! ビューティフル! ミスマッチも キャラのうち v(^^)v プリティは 花盛り〜! ハートにピカピカ みがいていれば 暗闇も 照らしてくれる光になる うつむかないで 笑顔がイイね! 太陽へ向かい咲いてる こころの花 Change! Change! ハートキャッチ! Chance! Chance! ハートキャッチ! Change! Change! Chance! Chance! この指とまれ!で集う 希望のパラダイスには 女の子の華やかが ナンダカンダ、あふれてる あこがれ未来 大集合!(Yes!) モデル パティシエ 花屋さん ドラマチックに ふくらむ フェスティバル! 高嶺の花だって ハイ!知ってる!イケてる!かなりきてる! ポジティブが マイブーム v(^^)v ラブリーを 実らせて〜! 元気モリモリ 夢が育てば 可能性 地球の上を突き抜けてく キャパをこえても 楽勝だよね! 永遠に枯れることない こころの花 つぼみがひとつ 目を覚ましたよ… ハートピカピカ みがいていれば 暗闇も 照らしてくれる光になる うつむかないで 笑顔がイイね! 太陽へ向かい咲いてる こころの花 輝きながら 輝きながら Change! Change! ハートキャッチ! Chance! Chance! ハートキャッチ! Dance! Dance! ハートキャッチ! ハートキャッチ☆プリキュア! |-| English= Change! Change! Heartcatch! Chance! Chance! Heartcatch! Dance! Dance! Heartcatch! Heartcatch☆Pretty Cure! A flower opens with an "open sesame!" In the wardrobe of the heart The things that a girl loves Hey, are being tightly packed An image change is a big success! (Yes!) With a fluffy frill tunic You start to be girly showtime! Does today's coordination feel good? Yes! Shuffle! Colorful! Beautiful! Even a mismatch fits your character Prettiness in full bloom~! If you're polishing your heart to sparkle It'll become a light illuminating even the darkness Don't hang your head, a smile is nice! Your heart's flower blooming aimed toward the sun Change! Change! Heartcatch! Chance! Chance! Heartcatch! Change! Change Chance! Chance! Meeting with "Follow my finger" In the paradise of hope The girls' brilliance Somehow is overflowing Aspiring for a future big gathering! (Yes!) Models, patisseries, florists It will dramatically expand to a festival! Even a flower on a high peak Yeah! I know! Cool! You'll get it! Positivity is my current obsession The lovely will be ripen! If you raise your dreams with energy and cheer They'll have the potential to pierce above the earth It's an easy victory even if you pass the capacity! And your Heart Flower will last for eternity A single flower bud has awakened... If you're polishing your heart to sparkle It'll become a light illuminating even the darkness Don't hang your head, a smile is nice! Your heart's flower blooming aimed toward the sun While it shines, as it shines Change! Change! Heartcatch! Chance! Chance! Heartcatch! Dance! Dance! Heartcatch! Heartcatch☆Pretty Cure! Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Unidentified audience Audio Trivia *This is the only CGI/3D ending theme so far that featured the Cures as civilians. Video Gallery Dance Lesson.PNG|Dance Lesson Video Heartcatch Ending (1).PNG|"Beautiful!" Heartcatch Ending.PNG|Tsubomi and Erika in the ending Heartcatch Ending (2).PNG|"Change! Change!" References *Precure: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! OP & ED Lyrics by spinflowers LiveJournal (2010-02-06) Retrieved 2010-03-01. *Anime Lyrics dot Com - Alright! Haatokyatchi Purikyua! - Alright! Heartcatch PreCure! - Heartcatch PreCure! - Anime - Retrieved 2010-06-23. Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!